MTV Live HD
MTV Live HD is international music television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks. The channel broadcasts live music and concerts programmings in high-definition simulcast. Overview MTV Live HD, the first ever international high definition service dedicated to music, offers a mix of programming from MTV. MTV Live HD is operated by VIMN's Emerging Markets group, who produce and broadcast the channel from its Warsaw hub. The English-language service also features original and acquired shows, and programming from VIMN's multi-branded library. The channel's mix of programming includes shows produced by other international MTV production units in Southern Europe, the UK and Latin America. From the beginning the channels' programming schedules are split into two blocks - MTV HD and Nickelodeon HD, but from October through December 2010 the channel only aired music related programs; it restarted airing Nickelodeon shows at the weekends but earlier in the morning. From July 1, 2011 the channel began to focus primarily on live music programming. History The channel was launched on September 15, 2008 in some parts of Europe as MTVNHD (MTV Networks-High Definition) and in Latin America by the end of 2008. The channel continued to launch in new countries throughout 2010, including Australia where it first became available in standard-definition. On July 1, 2011, MTVNHD was rebranded as MTV Live HD, with a new logo to match the new logos of all other MTV channels revealed on the same date. However, in the UK and Ireland the channel remained as MTVNHD. In Australia MTVN Live was rebranded as MTV Live. On April 23, 2012, MTVNHD was rebranded as MTV Live HD in the UK and Ireland, along with the launch of a standard-definition MTV Live. On April 9, 2013, MTV Live HD ceased broadcasting in France after to the launch of the HD's versions of the French MTV channels. On October 1, 2013, MTV Live HD and MTV Live revamped the channels logo as part of a global rebrand. On November 3, 2013, MTV Live and MTV Live HD ceased broadcasting on Foxtel's service in Australia. On March 2, 2014, MTV Live HD launched on CHT MOD from Taiwan. On October 24 that same year, it launched on UPC Romania. Starting January 2015, MTV Live HD was available on OSN in the Arab World after years of broadcasting free-on-air for years on Arabsat and Nilesat. On 15 February 2016, the standard-definition MTV Live closed and was replaced by MTV Music +1. On 29 June 2016, MTV Live HD ceased broadcasting on Sky in the United Kingdom, but continues on Virgin Media. On 29 March 2017, it was launched in Portugal as an exclusive on Meo. On 03 August 2018, it was launched in Brazil as an exclusive on NET. Programmings * MTV Live * This Week's MTV Top 20 * Hot Right Now * MTV Asks * Hot Spot * From The Beginning * The Ride * In The Zone * MTV Crashes * MTV Unplugged * MTV World Stage * MTV Live Vibrations * V Festival * Vidiots Logos MTVN HD (2008-2010).png|First logo (2008-2010) MTVN HD (2010).png|Second logo (2010) MTVN HD (2010-2011).png|Third logo (2010-2011) MTV Live HD (2011-2013).png|Fourth logo (2011-2013) MTV Live HD (2013-2017).png|Fifth logo (2013-2017) MTV Live HD (2017-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Launched in 2008 Category:Europe Category:Latin America Category:Asia Category:Music television channels Category:High-definition television channels